Coatings play a useful role in the manufacture and use of a great many article which find use in all facets of contemporary life. Until recently, nearly all coatings were applied with the employment of a hydrocarbon based vehicle which evaporated leaving the dried coating on the article coated. This system is meeting with increasing disfavor as the prices of organic solvents continue to increase at rapid rates and as the deleterious environmental effects of the evaporated solvents become better understood. In response, those skilled in the art have endeavored to devise systems of coatings which minimized or avoided use of organic solvents as vehicles. One of the most successful of these systems has been the so-called 100 percent solids coatings compositions, which are in essence reactive compositions that are essentially free of volatile solvents and contain diluent molecules that react during the curing process to become a part of the protective coating itself. Although many such systems were devised, a problem often encountered by workers in this area was that these compositions were often too viscous and did not cure rapidly enough for many commercial applications. To correct this deficiency radiation-curable acrylate-capped polycaprolactone compositions, fully described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,131 were devised. However these very useful composition are relatively expensive. A coating composition which has the virtues of the above-mentioned polycaprolactone compositions and is less costly would be of great advantage.